Ras-le-bol !
by AnotherSeason
Summary: [OS] Tout le monde le sait, Mikasa surprotège Eren. Si bien qu'un jour, ce dernier finit par craquer et s'éloigner de la jeune fille. S'enchaînent des événements imprévus, des blessures, des non-dits… Et si tout cela leur faisait ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux, une bonne fois pour toute ?


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cet OS.

 **Mot du début :** Voici un petit OS que j'ai récemment écrit pour mon plaisir personnel. J'ai été assez surprise de voir très peu de fic concernant ce couple qui pourtant est un des plus évidents (de mon point de vue. Il faut dire que le manga nous laisse pas mal de signes pour ceux voulant les voir ensemble) alors j'ai rédigé cet OS pour moi-même afin de calmer ma frustration. Je ne voulais pas le publier, mais après coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours le partager, on ne sait jamais, si quelqu'un aime bien ce couple également même si je pense que l'on est en minorité. Ce n'est pas du haut niveau évidemment, mon histoire n'a rien d'exceptionnelle (non non, je ne suis pas en train de descendre ma fic :p) mais je suis toujours stressée quand je publie quelque chose sur ce site.

Bref, à ceux qui le voudront, bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai en tout cas pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire de mon côté.

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **« Où est Eren ? »**

Armin soupira. C'était la question récurrente matinale qui sortait bien évidemment de la bouche de Mikasa, parfois même avant un « Bonjour Armin, comment vas-tu ? ». La jeune fille portait - comme toujours - son écharpe carmine autour du cou qui faisait ressortir sa petite moue et ses yeux nonchalants. A la voir, certains ne la connaissant pas pourraient penser que peu importait la réponse, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Cependant, le blond devinait aisément l'affection que la brune portait pour son demi-frère derrière ce masque impassible… et que ça commençait sérieusement à peser au garçon toute cette surprotection affective.

 **« Parti avec Hanji pour des expériences. »**

Elle plissa les yeux. Encore ? Mais ne savait-elle pas que son corps allait grandement se fatiguer si elle lui imposait ses exercices tous les jours ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux ou trois mots à l'occasion.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est consentent »** rajouta son ami en voyant son expression se durcir

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et tourna les talons pour se rendre au centre d'entraînement afin de se défouler. La jeune fille avait pris pour habitude de faire une série d'exercice abdominal tous les matins pour garder la forme et entretenir sa musculature. Son corps était sa propre arme. Si lutte à mains nues devait avoir lieu, alors prête à répliquer elle serait. Les titans ne sont pas l'unique menace de ce monde. Les humains peuvent être bien plus – ou du moins autant - cruels que ces monstres, et elle en savait quelque chose.

Une fois seule là-bas, elle fit le tour du bâtiment pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait – ce qui était plutôt rare à cette heure-ci - et se changea pour porter son short noir-violet habituel avec son débardeur blanc qui lui arrivait sous la poitrine. Ses mouvements pouvaient ainsi être plus ample et elle pouvait sentir et voir de ses propres yeux ses muscles bouger. Mikasa prit soin de plier ses vêtements, mais surtout son bien le plus précieux qu'elle avait dénoué de son cou pour l'occasion. Puis elle commença. Par des étirements d'abord avant d'enchaîner sur des abdos.

 **« Un… deux… trois… … … cent »**

Après avoir échauffé l'intégralité de son corps, la brune enfila des poings et cogna un sac de sable en frappant de toutes ses forces. Elle fit de même avec les pieds, tenta divers rebonds, des revers, des retournées, des esquives... Trempée de sueurs, sa motivation ne flanchait pas. Pour elle, l'entraînement n'en était pas vraiment un : dans sa tête défilait un scénario des plus effrayants et son objectif était de gagner. Peu importe la force et les moyens employés. Il fallait se battre pour survivre. Seuls les meilleurs ont le droit de vivre. C'était un fait avéré, surtout dans cette époque.

Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se mit instinctivement en position d'attaque, tout son corps se crispant. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un Eren aux yeux grands ouverts qui la dévisageait de pied en cap.

 **« Mikasa ? »**

Tout de suite, l'interpellée se détendit et soupira.

 **« Eren, c'est toi. »**

Mais celui-ci était comme en bug et un léger rouge se posa sur ses joues. La jeune fille réagit face à cette attitude seulement après : cette tenue était des plus osée si on se plaçait d'un point de vue d'un garçon. Elle n'était réservée qu'à son entraînement privée et ô dieu jamais Mikasa n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un la voit un jour habillée de cette manière.

Elle marcha rapidement près du banc où ses affaires étaient posées et s'épongea avec sa serviette avant d'enfiler son t-shirt par-dessus qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, recouvrant le short. Eren déglutit difficilement. C'était encore pire qu'avant.

Depuis quand Mikasa avait un tel corps ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet apparat ! Il était difficile pour lui de poser le regard ailleurs. Et puis… depuis quand avait-elle de la poitrine ? Se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, il se gifla mentalement. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! C'était Mikasa quoi !

 **« Comment ça s'est passé avec Hanji ?** demanda t-elle pour couper court à ce silence gênant

 **\- Hein ?...Euh bien bien. Fatigué donc je vais me reposer cet après-midi. Je ne savais que tu t'entraînais, j'ai été surpris en passant de voir le gymnase ouvert.**

 **\- Je le fais tous les jours** , dit-elle de sa voix neutre

 **\- En plus des entraînements officiels ?** ahurit-il

 **\- Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te protège comme il se doit. »**

La visage admiratif d'Eren s'effaça subitement pour laisser place à un soupir lassé. Toujours ce même discours. Il n'avait pas demandé de garde du corps lui !

 **« Bon, tu viens manger ?** questionna t-il pour changer de conversation

 **\- Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?** s'enquit-elle, étonnée

 **\- Midi-trente.**

 **\- Ah… déjà. Pars devant je te rejoins au réfectoire. Le temps de me changer.**

 **\- D'accord. Je serais avec Armin. »**

 _« Comme d'habitude »_ songea t-elle avec un fin sourire

La soldate fit deux-trois étirements pour ne pas avoir de problème au réveil le lendemain et remit ses vêtements adéquats avant de regagner l'endroit bondé de monde. N'étant arrivée pas trop en retard, elle put se servir comme il fallait en nourriture et manger en silence en écoutant ses deux amis parler avec véhémence de l'autre monde qu'ils rêvaient de découvrir. Elle souriait toujours discrètement en les entendant, et de voir le visage réjouit, passionné d'Eren la rendait heureuse. C'était bien simple : elle dépendait de ses humeurs. S'il était triste, elle l'était aussi, s'il était heureux, elle l'était également. Toute sa vie tournait autour de cette personne, c'était son centre de gravité : Eren. Son sauveur.

 **« Hé… Mikasa ! »**

A l'entente de son nom, la nommée tourna la tête. Ce n'était autre que Jean qui lui faisait un petit salut timide. Elle le lui rendit machinalement puis retourna sa tête pour s'adonner à la vision qu'elle aimait tant. Mais Eren la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et elle fit de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

 **« Mikasa,** refit la voix de Jean ce qui l'obligea à pivoter de nouveau, **tu… veux bien être ma partenaire demain... pour l'entraînement libre ? »**

Aïe. Elle s'en était doutée. Depuis l'annonce de leur supérieur à ce sujet, elle avait bien vu le jeune homme tenter à plusieurs reprises de lui en parler mais elle l'avait consciencieusement évité. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre le message pour autant.

 **« Je suis déjà avec Eren** , répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence

 **\- Hé ! Je t'ai pas dit oui ! »** bougonna le Eren en question

De son côté, Ymir rigola.

 **« T'es stupide Jean ! Pour une fois qu'on a l'opportunité de s'entraîner entre nous, tu as vraiment cru que Mikasa allait se mettre avec toi ? Il n'y a que Eren qui compte pour elle je te signale !**

 **\- Oh ta gueule ! »**

Et ce fut un échange des plus grossiers entre les deux adolescents, même si un se moquait clairement de l'autre. Ne prêtant pas à ce futile combat, Mikasa reporta son attention sur sa table et descendit son verre d'eau. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux énervés d'Eren.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda t-elle, l'air toujours blasé

 **\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de te mettre avec moi ?** grogna t-il

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Non justement !**

 **\- Tu aurais préféré que je me mette avec Jean ?**

 **\- Non plus mais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Sasha par exemple ! Je comptais me mettre avec Armin moi ! »**

Elle se tourna vers son ami qui lui sourit, l'air gêné.

 **« Ce n'est pas grave,** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je me mettrais avec Sasha si elle veut bien. Ou Connie.**

 **\- Tu vois, le problème est réglé »** rétorqua t-elle à son demi-frère qui aplatit sa main contre son visage

Sa demi-sœur était terrible quand elle s'y mettait, quitte à faire abstraction de la déception du blond, pourtant clairement visible malgré son mensonge.

 **« Tu devrais pas faire équipe avec ce crétin !** lança agressivement Kirschtein, **tu mérites cents fois mieux comme partenaire que ce débile attardé !**

 **\- C'est qui que tu traites de débile attardé, tête de cheval ?**

 **\- Devine ! »**

Et ils partirent dans une énième dispute à coups de poings. Armin soupira et Mikasa attrapa le semi-titan par la taille pour le porter hors du combat. Eren ne devait pas s'épuiser inutilement.

 **« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi Mikasa ! »** ordonna t-il en se débattant

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, bien entendu. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle lui rendit sa liberté. Il se retourna vers elle, sourcils froncés, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer et de prendre sa tête entre les mains et crier brièvement. Tout cela sous l'œil blasé de Mikasa.

 **« Ecoute Mikasa…. »**

Sa voix se forçait à rester calme et il sembla chercher ses mots.

 **« …Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ok. Tu as sauvé la mienne à de nombreuses reprises en retour donc je pense que la dette que tu as envers toi-même est effacée. Tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger. A l'inverse, c'est moi qui en doit beaucoup envers toi, tu m'as plus sauvé la vie que j'ai sauvé la tienne ! »**

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et Eren comprit que quoiqu'il dirait, jamais il n'arriverait à la faire fléchir dans son choix. Il soupira avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Mikasa fit un pas pour le suivre mais il se retourna brusquement.

 **« Ne me suis pas, j'ai besoin d'être seul ! »**

Figée dans sa démarche, Mikasa regarda son protégé s'éloigner et remonta son écharpe au-dessus du nez avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Le ménage confié par le Caporal-chef Livaï en plus des exercices au corps à corps et les simulations au déplacement tridimensionnel fatigua tous ses muscles. L'absence d'Eren qui était obligé de se reposer après ses transformations se fit sentir dans l'humeur de la jeune fille, en plus de son accrochage avec lui ce midi. Son binôme dégustait sévère durant l'entraînement.

 **« Woah… c'est moi où elle est de mauvaise humeur là ?** chuchota Ymir à Armin qui se battait à côté d'elle avec Sasha

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Aie !... Ouille ! »** se plaignit le garçon sous les coups de la brune

Et un quatrième coup bien placé le mit définitivement à terre.

 **« … laisse-moi deviner… ça a un rapport avec Eren ?** demanda la soldate en s'étirant

 **\- Je ne sais pas… »** avoua t-il

Il la regarda maintenir le pauvre adolescent en joue avec son pied sur sa trachée. Pas de doute, Eren était bien derrière tout ça.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Mikasa se rendit avec Armin au réfectoire, retrouvant leur ami qui baillait.

 **« J'ai beau avoir dormi toute l'après-midi, je suis toujours autant fatigué »** s ouffla t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table

Instantanément, l'asiatique se détendit et retrouva sa sérénité, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond et le conforta dans son hypothèse.

Eren continua de se plaindre et Mikasa fut rassurée de voir que la dispute semblait ne pas avoir eu lieu, mais également énervée de voir le garçon aussi éreinté. Hanji devait vraiment diminuer ses expériences où il ne tiendrait bientôt plus debout.

 **« Dis-voir… »** commença t-elle

Mais il avait fini par roupiller à même la table, sous les regards amusés des autres. Mikasa alla alors le porter dans sa chambre en faisant abstraction des réflexions moqueuses sur l'assoupi quand elle quitta la grande salle.

 **« Il fou rien de l'aprèm' et il est encore fatigué !**

 **\- Hé Mikasa, tu vas le réveiller avec un beau baiser ?**

 **\- Y en a qui sont vraiment des privilégiés !**

 **\- Sois pas jaloux Jean hein ?**

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide Mikasa ?** demanda le blond en la rejoignant

 **\- Non. Termine de manger. »**

Il hocha la tête et elle continua de marcher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du garçon dans ses bras. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi certaines filles l'observaient de loin pendant les entraînements. Elle voyait bien tout leur manège mais lui en était complètement indifférent. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte à vrai dire. Seul détruire des Titans comptaient.

Arrivée à destination, elle poussa la porte avec son pied et l'installa bien confortablement dans son lit, en restant un moment à veiller jusqu'au retour d'Armin avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même scénario vis-à-vis du blond.

 **« Où est Eren ?**

 **\- Avec Hanji »**

Si bien que Mikasa ne vit pas le garçon de la première partie de la matinée. Ce fit seulement lors des entraînements libres à onze heures qu'elle le trouva assis sur les marches, avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. La brune se plaça devant lui et il soupira, devinant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire.

 **« C'est important que je contrôle mon pouvoir de titan Mikasa ! Imagine que je m'en prends à l'un d'entre vous ?**

 **\- Tu es assez fort pour cela.**

 **\- Assez fort hein ?** fit-il ironique, **donc plus besoin de me surveiller ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »**

Puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

 **« Armin m'a dit que tu m'avais emmené dans ma chambre hier soir…. Merci… je crois… »**

Elle lui sourit et Eren refoula la sensation que cela lui procurait. C'était trop bizarre.

 **« Nous devons nous entraîner »** rappela la jeune fille, redevenue sérieuse

Soupirant, il se leva. Voyant le regard de Jean sur eux, il prit Mikasa par le bras et l'éloigna pour se mettre plus loin, à l'abri des regards. Il allait se faire mandaler par sa demie-sœur donc il n'était pas vraiment impatient à ce que tout le monde assiste à son humiliation. Mikasa n'eut aucun problème pour lire dans ses pensées.

Ils enlevèrent leur équipement et se mirent en garde tous les deux. L'asiatique donna un premier coup qu'Eren esquiva aisément. Il lui retourna un coup de coude dans les reins en enchaînant avec une roulade pour finir sur elle, clouée au sol.

 **« Tu as gagné »** dit-elle

Leur visage étaient étrangement rapprochés. Eren se pencha un peu plus sur elle, faisant frémir sa peau au contact de sa respiration. Jamais elle n'avait vu ses yeux d'aussi près et ses lèvres rosées si finement détaillées. Elle ferma les yeux en retenant son souffle, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Je le savais !** dit-il soudainement en se redressant, **tu n'es même pas essoufflée ! Tu m'as laisser gagner ! »**

Ah ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

De son côté, le garçon fronça les sourcils puis tressaillit en se rendant compte de la proximité qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Il se releva sur ses deux pieds en manquant de trébucher.

 **« Je… pardon.. je… »**

Coup de pied retourné, blocage, marron dans la face, balayage dans les jambes. Eren à terre.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir déstabiliser. Rien ne valait une rencontre avec le sol pour le remettre en place. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était laissée faire au début pour qu'il garde le moral mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

 **« Tu m'as eu par surprise** , maugréa t-il en se tenant la mâchoire. **Voilà, c'est ça que je veux ! Ne m'épargne pas ! Bats-toi pour de vrai Mikasa ! »**

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur lutte.

Une heure après, la pause fut sonnée. La brune avait essayé de retenir ses coups contre l'adolescent mais pas suffisamment puisque celui-ci était écroulé par terre, les jambes de la jeune femme de part et d'autre de son torse.

 **« J'ai gagné** , annonça t-elle sans l'ombre d'une fierté

 **\- J'ai vu ça »** dit-il entre ses dents

Elle se leva et lui tendit une main pour le redresser qu'il refusa. Il était fatigué et énervé, et cette énième défaite contre la jeune fille n'arrangeait rien. En fait, quoique fasse Mikasa, ça le mettait en rogne. Il aurait voulu qu'elle perde, au moins une fois : La battre une seule fois pour de vrai !

 **« Nous devrions y aller. Tout le monde est rentré** , remarqua t-elle tranquillement en remettant son équipement.

 **\- Oui… »**

Il la dévisagea. Elle n'était toujours pas essoufflée. Vexant, vraiment.

Puis soudain, un nuage de poussière les aveugla et les deux adolescents se protégèrent aussitôt de leur main.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'écria t-il

 **\- Je ne sais pas ! »**

Un Titan de six mètres apparut devant eux. Horrible, défiguré, difforme.

D'un automatisme incroyable, Mikasa fit barrière de son corps pour protéger Eren, sortit ses lames d'une rapidité impressionnante et attendit que cette monstruosité s'approche davantage. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

 **« Mikasa !** s'écria l'adolescent derrière elle, **tu ne vas pas aller l'affronter toute seule ! Je n'ai pas encore assez récupéré de la dernière fois donc je ne peux pas me transformer ! Nous devons prévenir les autres ! »**

Elle ne l'écoutait même plus – l'avait-elle seulement écoutée ? Tout ce qui importait était de le protéger. Rien d'autre. Et il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre.

Un sourire immonde tordit le visage de la créature qui tendit les mains pour l'attraper. Mikasa vit là le signal et enclencha sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Elle se hissa dans les airs, attirant le regard fou du Titan qui ouvrit la bouche comme pour la gober toute crue. Brandissant ses lames qui étincelèrent, elle l'abattit sur l'articulation du coude de la créature qui se coupa net dans un horrible bruit de craquement.

Eren grogna de son côté et son regard devint sérieux. Enervé, il empoigna malgré tout son arme et alla donner un coup de main à sa demie-sœur. Cette dernière s'accrocha au torse du Titan et remonta son bras gauche en évitant les dents assassines du cannibale. Puis elle essaya de se donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour sauter sur sa nuque. Mais Mikasa vit du coin de l'œil Eren qui l'avait doublé et qui s'apprêtait à frapper son point faible. Ce que lui ne vit pas cependant, ce fut la main du Titan dangereusement proche du câble de son appareil. S'il l'attrapait, c'en était fini de lui. Plissant les lèvres, la brune trouva une prise au niveau d'un mur et sauva juste à temps l'adolescent qui avait eu une seconde d'hésitation suicidaire devant ce brusque mouvement. Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol mais pas le temps de se plaindre : elle retourna terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé dans un giclement de sang qui éclaboussa sa lame et moucheta ses vêtements.

Le Titan tomba par terre, anéantit. Le reste du bataillon d'exploration, attiré par toute cette agitation et prévenu par les cris d'Eren, ouvrit grand la bouche devant cette découverte. Mikasa se tenait sur la nuque de cette immondice qui gisait à terre.

 **« Mikasa, tu l'as eu toute seule ?** ahurit Sasha

 **\- Eren m'a aidé** , dit-elle mais ce qui sembla passer inaperçu

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Christa

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Mikasa ? »** questionna Jean à son tour

Puis tout l'attroupement fut autour de la soldate qui croula sous les questions et les félicitations. Celle-ci n'y fit pas attention, montrant ses yeux aussi inexpressifs que d'habitude. Elle se dégagea du groupe pour se rendre près d'Eren qui était resté en retrait, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

 **« Tu n'es pas blessé ?** s'enquit-elle, **le Titan n'a pas eu le temps de te toucher j'espère ? »**

Eren qui s'était tut jusqu'à lors, fronça les sourcils de colère et ses poings en tremblèrent. Il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il en avait ras-le bol. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, la voix remplie de rage.

 **« ASSEZ ! »**

Tout le monde sursauta.

 **« ASSEZ !** répéta t-il furieux, **Je n'en peux plus ! Arrête de me protéger Mikasa ! J'en ai marre, marre tu comprends ? Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul ! Je ne suis pas faible alors lâche-moi tu veux ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! »**

Puis il partit à grandes enjambées au QG, sous le regard agrandit de la brune. Même les spectateurs se firent silencieux. Mikasa resta un moment sans bouger, sans savoir si elle devait lui courir après pour le rattraper ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Une chose est sûre : elle était blessée de ces paroles, même si elle n'en montrait rien aux autres. Son visage reprit une expression neutre et elle regagna la base, suivit des autres, prenant soin de ne pas montrer son visage.

 **« Tsss… cet idiot ne sait pas la chance qu'il a… »** grogna Jean

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, elle fut interpellée entre temps par le Caporal Livaï qui lui ordonna de faire un rapport sur cette attaque-surprise. C'est sans enthousiasme qu'elle se lança dans ses explications. Surtout si c'était pour récolter des **« hum… »** de temps en temps au fil du récit. Livaï semblait vraiment s'ennuyer à l'écouter. Elle haïssait ce nabot.

Une fois que ce dernier eut fini de lui faire perdre du temps pour retrouver Eren, l'adolescente se rendit finalement dans la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait bruyamment et discutaient des derniers événements. Sans aucune difficulté, la brune trouva la table des deux garçons avec qui elle partageait tout. En la voyant arriver, le visage d'Eren se rembrunit alors qu'il était à l'instant tout sourire avec Armin. Le blond la salua joyeusement.

 **« Salut Mikasa ! Alors, Eren m'a dit que vous avez été attaqués par un Titan ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu rentrer alors qu'aucune brèche n'a été signalée ? C'est dingue ! »**

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Ce visage fermé de son protégé l'avait blessé une nouvelle fois malgré ses yeux ne laissant rien paraître. Il lui faisait vraiment la tête ? Pour de bon ? Cette pensée la rendait nauséeuse. C'était pour son bien qu'elle faisait tout ça, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

 **« Mikasa ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- … hum ? Oui Armin.**

 **\- Je disais, ça a été pour le battre ?**

 **\- Oui. Eren m'a aidé »**

Le nommé craqua et balança violemment ses couverts sur la table en relevant les yeux vers elle. Il arborait toujours cette expression qui déplaisait fortement à l'asiatique. Ses dents étaient serrés et il semblait se retenir de lui en coller une.

 **« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas la vérité ? Je ne t'ai pas aidé, pas du tout ! Tu me montes toujours sur un piédestal alors que c'est toi qui t'occupe de tout, comme toujours !**

 **\- Hein ? Comment ça ?** fit Armin

 **\- Mikasa m'a retiré du champ de bataille ! Elle m'a éloigné alors que j'allais achever ce Titan !**

 **\- Il allait t'attraper !** lui lança t-elle, le ton commençant doucement à monter ce qui attirait l'attention sur eux

 **\- Arrête un peu ! J'ai choisis de me battre aussi ! Tu ne vas pas m'éloigner des combats éternellement !**

 **\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois…**

 **\- Bon sang Mikasa !** s'emporta t-il en frappant des poings sur la table, faisant sauter la vaisselle, **si j'ai intégré le bataillon d'exploration, ce n'est pas pour rester là à ne rien faire en attendant sagement que tu fasses tout le boulot à ma place !**

 **\- Ce Titan allait te bouffer Eren ! »**

Les deux demis-frères se regardaient, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, seul la table les séparant. Armin se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés-là. Se donner en spectacle comme ça… les deux devaient vraiment être à bout. Puis soudain, un jet d'eau les arrosa mutuellement et ils sursautèrent, surpris. Ce n'était autre que Livaï qui venait juste de rentrer dans le réfectoire et avait assisté à cette pitoyable dispute. Un verre d'eau dans la gueule les avait calmé aussitôt.

 **« Nous sommes le midi, je ne veux entendre personne faire du bordel pendant que je mange ma putain de tranche de jambon. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?**

 **\- Oui Caporal ! »** firent aussitôt les deux garçons en s'excusant

Il jeta un œil vers la brune qui le dévisageait méchamment. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué que son supérieur avait souligné le mot « jambon », mets rare en ces temps de guerre contre les Titans, réservé à l'élite de l'armée.

Tout pour les narguer.

Tout pour la narguer.

Ils se détestaient mutuellement, ce n'était pas nouveau.

 **« C'est pareil pour toi Ackerman !**

 **\- …oui… caporal…** marmonna t-elle à contrecœur

 **\- Et si j'ai bien compris, tu as encore exagéré tout à l'heure en me disant n'avoir été, je te cite, « quasi inutile devant ce Titan puisqu'Eren a fait tout le travail ». C'est bien ça ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent aux yeux verts, trempé.

 **« Toi, Jäeger, tu viendras dans mon bureau après manger. Je veux ta version.**

 **\- Bien Caporal.**

 **\- Maintenant tout le monde se la ferme et mange en silence ! »**

Puis Livaï partit s'installer à sa table.

Eren râla en quittant le réfectoire, pain à la main. La brune le suivit des yeux sans bouger.

 **« Ecoute Mikasa… »**

Elle se tourna vers Armin.

 **« Laisse un peu plus Eren se débrouiller. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant.**

 **\- Il est tout ce que j'ai** , dit-elle d'une voix froide

 **\- Oui je sais mais là… je… je pense que tu l'étouffe de trop. »**

De nouveau, elle se fit silencieuse et le blond comprit qu'il n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis. Mikasa était têtue, autant qu'Eren.

Le reste de la journée et les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans qu'Eren ne se soit montré une seule fois, ce qui inquiétait grandement Mikasa. Armin lui avait dit qu'il resterait en camps d'exercice durant quelques jours hors des murs avec Hanji et son équipe. C'était apparemment le semi-titan qui avait proposé cette idée qui avait tout de suite emballé la scientifique.

Pour Mikasa, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Eren l'évitait. Et cela la rendait malade.

 **« Bonjour Mikasa,** fit Christa en la croisant, **comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- … »**

Déjà qu'elle ne déboisait pas un mot, ce fut pire que tout à partir de l'absence d'Eren. Même quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, elle ne l'entendait pas et restait dans sa bulle. Sa concrétisation à ne pas vouloir parler était montrée par son écharpe ramenée au-dessus de son nez.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Ne forçait-il pas trop sur son entraînement ? Avait-il été attaqué par des titans ? Que de questions qui l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil durant ces jours. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne pourrait jamais sans remettre. Son corps ressentit la fatigue brutalement puisque, lorsqu'elle loupa une marche pour rejoindre le terrain extérieur, elle s'étala de tout son long et peina à se relever. C'est vrai qu'elle touchait à peine sa nourriture, ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Armin au réfectoire.

 **« Mikasa, tu devrais manger. Si Eren te vois comme ça, il va s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment proposé cette idée pour s'éloigner de moi ? »** demanda t-elle à brûle-pourpoint

Pas très à l'aise, il se dandina sur sa chaise.

 **« Il a dit avoir « besoin de respirer, de prendre du recul » mais je ne pense pas que… »**

Elle se leva subitement comme-ci cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, ne voulant en entendre plus. La jeune fille avait beau rester impassible, tout le monde savait qu'elle souffrait.

Jean s'approcha d'Armin tandis qu'ils la regardèrent s'éloigner.

 **« Tss… si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ce con de Jäeger !**

 **\- Et ensuite ?** répondit le blond en soupirant, **pour blesser Mikasa et qu'elle se venge par la suite ? »**

Kirschtein le regarda méchamment avant de soupirer à son tour.

 **« Raah, fait chier ! Pourquoi faut-il que ces deux-là possèdent une relation pareille ?! »**

Un jour entier passa et la brune restait coupée du monde. Et puis un autre. Deux jours sans le voir. Mikasa accomplissait toujours sa part de travail mais commettait plusieurs erreurs, comme se prendre des coups lors des entraînements alors que cela n'arrivaient jamais, ou bien oublier de nettoyer une fenêtre entière durant les heures de ménages (mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une quelconque différence pour Livaï).

Lors d'un après-midi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à polir ses lames, l'alarme d'urgence se mit à résonner dans tous le QG. La brune se mit à courir pour rejoindre les premiers arrivés au point de rassemblement et tous se mirent en rang, en position de salut. Le Caporal était là, ce qui n'engendra rien de bon dans l'esprit de Mikasa. Elle ressentit une boule d'angoisse se bloquer dans sa gorge, si bien qu'elle n'arriva plus à déglutir. Leur supérieur se planta devant eux, le regard énervé. L'heure était grave.

 **« Je veux que ceux dont j'appelle le nom s'équipent de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle sans poser de question. Les autres, préparez les chevaux en quatrième vitesse. C'est une opération d'urgence hors des murs. »**

Comment ? Ils devaient obéir sans même savoir ce qui les attendaient ? Des coups d'œil circulèrent entre les lignes, suivit de quelques murmures.

 **« Fermez-là bande de gamins et écoutez-moi ! »**

Vu l'humeur de Livaï, cela s'annonçait vraiment pas bon.

Jean, Connie, Ymir, Christa, et même Armin furent appelés mais pas elle, ce qui la fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de détail à son supérieur qu'il partait déjà s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Armin et elle s'échangèrent un regard. Même le reste de l'escouade était plutôt étonnée que Mikasa, deuxième soldat plus fort de l'Humanité, n'en fasse pas partie. Pourquoi ?

Des panneaux clignotants se mouvaient dans son esprit : Eren. Son intuition lui criait son nom. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son sang fit un tour et elle mordit sa lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Livaï, tout de suite pour être fixée.

 **« Mikasa ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »** s'écria son ami

D'un pas rapide, elle courut vers le bureau du Caporal. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à frapper, son poing resta en suspend devant les paroles qu'elle entendait s'échapper de l'autre côté.

 **« … pas d'autre solution ?** fit la voix d'Erwin

 **\- J'en ai bien peur. Il a pété un plomb au bout de la sixième transformation. Et des titans ont rappliqué.**

 **\- Je vois… »**

Quoi ? La tête de Mikasa se mit à tourner, prise par une terreur sans nom. Que se passait-il ? Eren était devenu la cible de titan ? Et elle était là, mise de côté ?!

Sans même toquer, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, le visage déformé par la rage et l'inquiétude, exactement le même qu'elle avait arboré quand l'adolescent s'était fait tabassé.

 **« Où est Eren ?**

 **\- Personne ne t'as appris à frapper à une porte gamine ? »** fit Livaï en soupirant, comme s'il s'y attendait

En deux enjambées, elle fut devant son bureau et se crispa, droite comme un I, se retenant de l'attraper par le col.

 **« Où est Eren ?! »** répéta t-elle en sentant une bouffée de panique la submerger

Livaï n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, tout simplement. Que croyait faire cette gamine en défiant toutes les règles de hiérarchies établies ? Cette fille les lui brisait. Il avait déjà assez d'emmerde comme ça et il fallait qu'elle rajoute du sel sur ses plaies.

 **« Dégage Ackerman.**

 **\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Eren !**

 **\- T'es sa copine ou quoi ? »**

Ce fut un peu comme une douche froide et elle se surprit à reculer en rougissant.

 **« Non… je ne suis pas… Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Ecoute Mikasa,** reprit plus doucement Erwin, **Eren a… des ennuis. »**

Elle bondit. « Eren » et « Ennui » dans la même phrase était celle qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde après « Eren est mort ».

Ses poings se formèrent et son visage fut déterminé.

 **« Emmenez-moi avec vous !**

 **\- Toi ?** s'esclaffa le plus petit, **tu peines à garder ton sang-froid dès qu'on parle de Jäeger ! Tu n'arrives même pas ouvrir une porte normalement alors me fait pas croire que tu pourras bousiller des titans comme d'habitude ! C'est bien pour ça que je ne tenais pas spécialement à te mettre au courant.**

 **\- Laissez-moi partir avec vous !**

 **\- Il en est hors de question.**

 **\- Livaï… »**

Erwin et lui se regardèrent silencieusement.

 **« Je pense que tu devrais la laisser y aller. Mikasa est motivée et tu connais ses capacités. Son aide te sera précieuse.**

 **\- Pas si elle est dans cet état »** rétorqua aussitôt le soldat

Erwin sembla capituler, ce qui affola intérieurement la jeune fille. Oh non non non non ! Elle devait absolument y aller ! Absolument !

Elle frappa ses deux mains sur le bureau qui envoya valser un pot à crayon.

 **« Caporal. Il s'agit d'Eren. Je ne resterais pas ici à attendre sagement que vous le sauvez. Si vous m'empêchez de venir avec vous, je m'y rendrais par mes propres moyens. »**

Mikasa avait détaché chaque syllabe, retenant une colère froide imminente. Ce n'allait pas être un nabot comme lui et un mur de cinquante-mètres de haut qui allait l'empêcher d'aller retrouver Eren. Oh que non.

Livaï planta ses iris droit dans les siens. Oh qu'il en avait marre de celle-là… Si cette idiote quittait la ville pour se rendre à l'extérieur par elle-même, elle risquait fortement de mourir puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit du repaire. A moins qu'il ne l'enferme... mais il aurait fallu se battre et cela l'épuiserait inutilement. Mais quelle fille chiante !

 **« Ackerman,** finit-il par dire le visage toujours autant sans états d'âmes, **si tu fais un seul faux pas, une seule connerie, je te jure que tu en payeras les conséquences. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

Elle le regarda, pas sûre d'avoir compris. Erwin eut un sourire en coin.

 **« Va chercher ton cheval. Tu as cinq minutes, pas une de plus »**

Si. Il avait accepté. Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse et fonça aux écuries – juste à temps – avant que l'équipe attitrée ne soit sur le point de partir.

 **« Ah bah finalement tu viens !** sourit Jean, **c'est cool !**

 **\- Comment tu t'y es pris pour convaincre le Caporal ? »** questionna Ymir

Elle ne répondit pas et s'empressa de préparer sa monture. Quatre minutes cinquante-neuf plus tard, le Caporal en question apparut, tenant son cheval par la bride et les conversations se turent.

 **« Nous passerons au-dessus du mur. Mettez-vous près du point d'élévation. »**

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les chevaux et leur cavaliers foncèrent dans l'obscurité inquiétante. Croiser des Titans devait se rapprocher du zéro absolu, pas de souci de ce côté normalement : le noir les vidait de leur énergie.

 **« Hé Ackerman ! Réduit l'allure, je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi ! »**

L'adrénaline la consumait tellement qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait accéléré la cadence. Elle réduisit les coups de pieds et regagna le peloton, quoique toujours en tête. Sans surprise, ses pensées dévièrent sur l'homme le plus important dans sa vie. S'il était arrivé malheur à Eren, elle pourrait en mourir. Il était tout pour elle. Peut-être bien beaucoup plus qu'un frère. Ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était le serrer contre elle, l'entendre parler, toucher son visage, entendre battre son cœur.

Durant une demi-heure, ils suivirent leur supérieur aveuglement. Et quand enfin ils approchèrent de la forteresse abandonnée, cinq titans bien visibles malgré les ténèbres se tenaient debout, cassant, brisant tout ce qui venait sous leur main.

Sauf que…

Mikasa mit sa main devant sa bouche, épouvantée.

L'un d'entre eux était bien connu par toute la troupe. Des cheveux noirs mi- longs, une bouche aux multiples dents, quinze mètres de hauteurs, un corps plus ou moins équilibré… un hoquet d'horreur s'échappèrent des jeunes recrues.

C'était ça le problème dont avait parlé Livaï ? Mikasa s'attendait à devoir le sortir des griffes d'un titan, pas de le combattre ! Mais hélas, la réalité était bien en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Eren avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et attaquait avec les autres le refuge des scientifiques.

La brune était figée sur place, l'effroi se peignait sur ses traits. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser aller ses pulsions de titan. Il devait se battre. Comment avait-il pu se laisser dominer ainsi ? Une fois ne lui avait pas suffi ?! Colère ou tristesse, les deux se mélangeaient dans le cerveau de la jeune fille.

 **« Comme vous le voyez, Jäeger est dans une folie meurtrière** , expliqua Livaï d'une voix de guide touristique. **A notre gauche, il y a deux titans de six et dix-sept mètre. Et à droite… »**

Un bruit sourd de cri et de roche surpassa sa voix.

 **« Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire** , cria désormais le Caporal pour se faire entendre, **Arlert et Springer, vous prendrez celui de six mètres, Ackerman et moi nous allons…**

 **\- EREN ! »** s'écria l'asiatique en donnant des coups de pied dans le cheval pour galoper

Un mur entier venait de s'effondrer sur le jeune titan. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Non pas de mourir, ça, elle s'en fichait bien d'une certaine manière, mais de perdre Eren pour toujours s'il continuait comme ça. Il sortit des décombres et une fois debout, ses mains broyèrent une petite tourelle avant de lâcher un cri inhumain qui lui donna un frisson. Ni une ni deux, Mikasa sauta de son cheval en ajustant sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour se hisser sur le toit de la forteresse, surplombant ainsi ces cinq titans.

 **« EREN !** appela-t-elle

 **\- Bordel ! ACKERMAN !** hurla le Caporal, **reviens ici immédiatement ! »**

Les regards affamés de ces monstres furent attirés par elle. Surtout ces yeux qu'elle avait croisé si souvent dernièrement et dont elle aimait le reflet de jade pétillant aux rayons du soleil. Mais ceux-là étaient seulement d'un noir obscur, dénués de toute vie.

 **« Eren, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! »**

Mais comme ses semblables, il essaya désespérément d'attraper la jeune fille en se hissant sur les débris de pierre. La brune se mordit les lèvres et s'élança dans le vide, esquivant ces mains géantes qui manquèrent de peu de l'attraper. Elle trancha nette la nuque du titan plus petit avant de commencer son escalade sur le demi-humain. Celui-ci hurlait comme un fou en tentant vainement de la saisir. Quant aux autres titans, ils furent vite occupés par le reste de l'escouade qui avait fini par débuter l'assaut malgré ce retournement de situation. Accrochée au coude d'Eren, Mikasa se rendit compte qu'elle devait passer aux choses sérieuses. Comment avait fait Armin la première fois déjà ?

Telle une panthère, elle remonta le long du dos du titan. Eren hurla et continua son ascension sur la forteresse en ruine. Cependant, déconcentré par cette intruse sur son corps, il perdit ses appuis et dégringola en emportant quelques rochers dans sa chute. Et alors que Mikasa avait été prête à enfoncer sa lame dans son cou pour le récupérer, elle fut entraînée elle aussi, des pierres vinrent fracasser son crâne et elle poussa un léger cri, perdant ses prises sur le géant. Elle tomba brutalement dos contre des morceaux rocheux et grimaça de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'Eren la saisit d'une main ferme, rapprochant son visage du sien. Serrant les dents, Mikasa tenta de se débattre, donna des coups de pied, mordit, fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, ses deux lames étant à terre. Puis elle poussa un cri de douleur quand le titan resserra ses doigts sur elle. Elle aurait pu entendre ses côtes se briser.

 **« E…Eren !** articula t-elle tant bien que mal **… Bats….Bats-toi ! Bats-toi tu m'entends ? »**

Durant une fraction de seconde, le Titan sembla la regarder avec un regard plus humain, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en être sûre puisqu'il s'effondra à terre.

Livaï venait d'enfoncer sa lame là où il fallait et tentait maintenant d'en extraire l'adolescent à travers la vapeur brûlante. Puissant dans ses forces déjà bien maigres, Mikasa s'extraya avec difficulté de la main désormais inanimée. La douleur fut violente au premier geste qu'elle manqua d'en pleurer. Ses côtes la faisait souffrir comme jamais et son masque indéchiffrable devint une lutte contre elle-même pour affoler personne. Grimaçante, elle rejoignit Eren, inconscient dans les bras du Caporal.

 **« M… Mikasa…** marmonna t-il, fiévreux et pris d'un spasme soudain, toujours les yeux clos

- **Il délire** , annonça le supérieur, **nous devons le ramener au camps au plus vite. Arlert, Braus, allez voir s'il reste des survivants. Quand à toi Ackerman… »**

Son visage était si dangereux qu'elle se retint de frémir.

 **« Nous nous verrons demain à l'aube, six heures tapantes lors du rassemblement de la Brigade. Et crois-moi que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça… tu vas morfler. »**

S'il savait que c'était déjà le cas… elle sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes et sa vue se brouillait par moment.

 **« Caporal Livaï !** s'écria Armin en revenant après l'inspection, **ils… ils…**

 **\- Et bien quoi ?** s'impatienta t- il

 **\- Ils sont tous en vie mais certains sont gravement blessés ! »**

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis ordonna leur évacuation. Mikasa eut l'interdiction formelle d'emporter le corps de l'inconscient avec elle, ce fut donc Livaï qui s'en chargea. Aucun titan ne se mit en travers de leur chemin sur leur retour.

De retour au QG, Mikasa ignora une nouvelle fois les ordres de son Caporal pour soigner son visage et fonça avec les médecins chargés d'Eren. Elle les aidèrent à transporter le blessé sur un brancard même si cela lui donnait juste envie de vomir tellement la douleur était insupportable.

 **« Mademoiselle, vous devriez partir** , lui conseilla un homme en blanc quand Eren fut fini d'être ausculté pour être installé dans un lit

 **\- Je refuse** , répondit-elle de manière catégorique

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ici.**

 **\- Qui m'en empêchera ? Vous ? »**

Son regard fit frémir l'homme qui capitula. Une seule chaise et un lavabo meublaient la pièce. Et bien qu'elle dorme ici si elle veut, la nuit risquait d'être mauvaise, c'était certain.

Une fois tous les soins prodigués, l'homme partit en refermant la porte. Mikasa pu alors laisser aller sa souffrance s'exprimer en gémissant, s'appuyant au mur. La douleur s'empara de son corps et elle se mit à haleter, serrant fortement ses vêtements dans ses mains tremblantes. Déchirante, violente, tout son être semblait se décomposer sur place. Chaque respiration lui donnait l'impression de lui transpercer les poumons. Ne rien montrer durant le trajet était une horreur, avec les secousses du cheval qui ne faisait qu'enfoncer un clou dans sa chair à chaque rebond. Et pourtant, elle avait tenu bon. Jusqu'au bout. Il était temps que ce médecin s'en aille.

Et il était hors de question de se faire soigner. Elle savait très bien quelle serait le verdict final et il était totalement impensable qu'elle reste inactive, gentiment installée sur un lit alors qu'Eren risquerait sa vie, sans elle pour le protéger. Impossible.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du garçon et elle le sentit respirer difficilement. Une bonne fièvre le tenaillait apparemment, toujours le contrecoup de sa violente transformation. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le robinet, enleva sa veste – difficilement – et la trempa entièrement, avant de l'apposer contre le front du malade. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais il semblait retrouver une certaine sérénité dans son sommeil. Mikasa l'observa plus en détail. Tous les traits de son visage étaient finement magnifiques. De la courbe de son nez à la pulpe de ses lèvres, de ses longs cils à ses à ses cheveux soyeux. Délicatement, elle passa une main dans sa crinière en souriant. Il était là, près d'elle. Vivant. Sain et sauf.

Puis elle s'installa sur la chaise et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

Les minutes passèrent.

Elle se sentait partir et revivait ce terrible moment où Eren la saisissait par la taille et lui broyait les os. Puis il l'approchait de sa bouche où elle lui criait son prénom jusqu'à en être aphone, lui martelant de revenir à lui, mais il ne l'écoutait pas et finit par ouvrir grand sa bouche de titan pour lui sectionner la tête.

 **« Mikasa !... Mikasa ! »**

Elle sursauta de son cauchemar, ce qui lui arracha une grimace et se mit à paniquer en regardant tout autour d'elle.

 **« Eren ! Eren !**

 **\- Calme-toi Mikasa, ce n'est que moi, Armin ! »**

Le blond se tenait devant elle, le visage pâle comme la mort. Elle se tourna vers son protégé qui dormait encore.

 **« Je t'ai cherché partout !** s'écria t-il. **Vite, enfile ton équipement, les titans nous attaquent depuis l'extérieur, le Caporal est absent, tout le monde est sur le branle-bas de combat ! »**

Et pour renforcer l'empressement, il la secoua par les épaules. Oh que ça faisait mal…

Elle jeta un œil vers Eren, reprit sa veste humide, remit son équipement puis suivit le blond aussi vite qu'elle le put.

 **« Où est-il le na… Caporal ? Il roupille pendant que les autres font tout le travail ?**

 **\- Il était parti à la Capitale pour rendre compte des événements d'aujourd'hui. Du coup, il n'est pas encore là. Nous devons faire sans lui.**

 **\- Evidemment… »** marmonna t-elle

Ils se rendirent sur le champs de bataille où le massacre dans les deux camps avaient déjà commencé, derrière le mur. Le spectacle était effrayant et inquiétant : les Titans fonçaient têtes-baissées dans le ciment pour tenter de créer une brèche afin de pénétrer dans la ville. Les canons ne pouvaient rien faire par risque de détruire la muraille. Seuls les soldats devaient régler leur compte au corps à corps. C'était un travail de chirurgien.

Des pertes humaines étaient déjà à déplorer vu les cadavres gisant au sol ou des bouches des monstruosités.

 **« Mikasa !** s'exclama Christa avec soulagement en accourant vers elle, les traits fatigués

 **\- Dépêche-toi, on a besoin de toi ! »** s'écria à son tour Jean, la lame déjà ensanglantée

Elle les suivit et descendit le long du mur avec le tridimensionnel, manquant de tourner de l'œil avec cette douleur lancinante. Elle rejoignit la bataille, se jeta à ras des titans et dézingua le plus petit avant de reposer ses pieds à la verticale. En temps normal, cela aurait été d'une facilité déconcertante mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Une vraie plaie.

 **« Hé, ça va Mikasa ? »**

Zut, elle avait laissé son visage montrer quelque chose ? Elle se reprit aussitôt en hochant la tête et fit face à un autre Titan, beaucoup plus imposant. Le mur était le seul point d'appui pour la manœuvre et donc très difficile à gérer. De plus, chaque vibration, chaque utilisation de l'équipement était une torture. Avec Jean, elle entreprit la destruction de deux Titans. La sueur perlait malgré elle à son front et son visage n'était que crispation.

 **« T'es sûre que ça va ?** questionna Jean en haussant à sourcil. **T'es bizarre. »**

Elle ne répondit pas et trancha vigoureusement une autre nuque.

Puis soudain, une main géante tenta de l'attraper et elle esquiva de justesse, avant de s'écraser face contre terre.

 **« Mikasa ! »** hurla Armin

Outch ! Belle rencontre avec la terre ferme.

Puis un coup sec manqua de l'étrangler et elle se vit s'élever à quinze mètres du sol en voyant disparaître les visages horrifiés de ses camarades : un Titan venait d'attraper son écharpe et s'apprêtait à la gober sans autre forme de procès.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

Elle avait cinq secondes à peine pour réfléchir et sa main interposée entre sa peau et le tissu n'empêchait pas l'étranglement. Elle commençait à manquer cruellement d'air. Le point positif était que ses blessures aux côtes étaient remplacées par celle-là. Ses doigts commencèrent à fourmiller. C'est qu'il prenait tout son temps ce monstre en plus, la laissant agoniser au bout de ce qu'elle possédait le plus précieux en ce monde après Eren.

Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait survivre et échapper à cette mort ironique.

Mikasa retint un sanglot et détacha avec frénésie l'écharpe rouge, avant de tomber rapidement. Très rapidement. A quoi cela servait de voir la chute ? L'asiatique préféra relever les yeux sur son cadeau maintenant au main de cette monstruosité qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas l'angoisse mais la rage qui envahissait tout son être. Elle finit par fermer les yeux en laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, son corps avait été déjà trop sollicité par les récents événements et ne répondait plus de rien. Elle espérait juste survivre à la chute.

 **« MIKASA ! »**

Un choc la saisit à la taille et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tout était allé si vite ! Le Titan l'avait-il de nouveau attrapé ? Merde !

 **« Mikasa ! Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Cette voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Eren.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Toujours d'un superbe vert émeraude mais déformés par… l'angoisse ? La peur ? La colère ? Mikasa ne sut se décider. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Eren devant elle ? Alors qu'il était encore inconscient sur un lit il y a peine une heure ?

De retour en sécurité sur le haut des murailles, le garçon la lâcha et elle rata son atterrissage, tombant à genoux, ce qui alerta aussitôt le jeune homme qui s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 **« Hé Mikasa ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il t'a blessé ? »**

Elle fit non de la tête et se retint de respirer pour calmer sa douleur qui lui tailladait les entrailles.

 **« … l'écharpe…** réussit-elle à articuler, revigorée par l'apparition de son sauveur

 **\- On s'en fiche de l'écharpe, c'est toi qui compte !** s'exclama t-il, **je t'en offrirai une autre !**

 **\- N… non ! »**

La brune se releva en tanguant, le visage déterminé. Eren l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir mais elle le repoussa et fixa ce titan qui la tenait toujours, coincée entre ses horribles doigts. La brune actionna une nouvelle fois sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle et se jeta dans le vide. Ses toutes dernières forces. Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant où ce sera trop tard. Plus jamais elle ne pourra la récupérer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle survola Connie, passa sous Ymir et se posa violemment sur la nuque du Titan qu'elle trancha d'un mouvement sec avant de décapiter sa tête. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle termina par couper les doigts morts pour reprendre son écharpe qui n'avait aucune trace de sang, heureusement. Au même moment, ses camarades terminèrent le dernier Titan. Jean accourra vers elle.

 **« Ça ne va pas la tête ? Y aller toute seule ?! Tout ça pour une écharpe ? Avec Connie on allait s'en charger ! »**

Elle le trucida du regard et il recula d'un pas. Jean ne comprenait pas sa colère. C'était juste une écharpe rouge, merde ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Il en existait des tas comme celle-là dans le marché !

Puis elle retourna en haut du mur où Eren s'apprêtait lui aussi à redescendre pour aller la voir et il la dévisagea, furibond.

 **« Tu es devenue suicidaire ou quoi ?** s'emporta t-il, **c'est bien toi qui m'a dit à l'examen d'entrée que le suicide n'était pas une forme d'héroïsme non ? Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire là ? Imagine que le Titan t'aurait attrapé encore une fois ?... attends… tu as le visage en sang ?! C'est quoi toutes ces bosses et ces coupures ?! »**

Mais tout était hors service dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Elle voyait seulement qu'Eren était devant elle, semblant aller mieux puisqu'il avait toujours cette énergie à la disputer pour un rien. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le demi-titan qui s'interrompit devant ce spectacle, étonné. Puis elle le saisit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre son cœur. Il allait bien. Bien que gêné, le garçon se laissa faire. C'était… étrange. Ses joues rosissèrent puis quand elle le lâcha, il fut même déçu que cela prenne fin.

… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là ?

 **« Tu vas mieux** , dit-elle en souriant, ce qui lui fit rater un battement

 **\- Comment ça « Je vais mieux » ? »** interrogea t-il, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase

La brune perdit son sourire. Il ne se souvenait de rien ?

 **« Eren. Lorsque tu t'es transformé en Titan durant une des expériences d'Hanji, tu as perdu le contrôle de toi-même. »**

Jamais elle n'avait vu l'adolescent ouvrir des yeux aussi grands. Il se prit subitement la tête dans les mains en serrant les dents. Elle se précipita pour le maintenir dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas, ni ne se morde pas inadvertance.

 **« Je… je me souviens de mettre transformé oui… et ensuite… le trou noir… j'ai fait un horrible rêve où je t'écrasais dans mes mains de Titan… rassure-moi, ce n'est pas la réalité ?** s'empressa t-il de demander, horrifié rien qu'à cette pensée

Elle lui fit non de la tête. Elle n'allait pas répondre « Bien sûr que si Eren ! Tu m'as même brisé des côtes dans ta folie ! »

Il repartit dans ses souvenirs.

 **« Je me souviens mettre réveillé dans cette chambre ensuite… j'étais épuisé, fatigué. J'aurai dormi encore mais des voix derrière la porte et des bruits de pas qui couraient m'en empêchaient. Puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui disait que tu étais parti combattre des titans… je me suis donc dépêché d'y aller aussi, je suis retourné dans ma chambre mettre mon équipement… raaah c'est flou dans ma tête ! »**

Elle saisit doucement ses bras et lui sourit tendrement. Waouh… depuis quand Mikasa était-elle aussi éblouissante ?

Baffe mentale.

 **« Ne te torture pas Eren.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai blessé des gens ? »** s'inquiéta l'adolescent

Elle hésita une seconde à lui répondre mais Eren comprit.

 **« C'est qui ? Hanji-san ? »**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **« Les autres aussi,** avoua t-elle, **mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'autre titans sont venus. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui… »**

Le pauvre Eren devenait aussi translucide que possible et se frappa le visage pour se punir. Mais Mikasa intervint rapidement.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont juste blessés, il n'y a aucun mort »**

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à retirer ce voile de culpabilité transcendant sur son visage. Soudain, une ombre se posa à ses côtés et il sursauta.

 **« Eren !** s'exclama joyeusement le blond, **tu vas mieux ! »**

Mais la mine maladive de son ami l'inquiéta.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda t-il aussitôt

 **\- Armin, est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même en Titan ? Que j'ai blessé Hanji-san et les autres ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Et vous ?** se rappela subitement le brun, **je m'en suis pris à l'un d'entre-vous ? »**

Armin s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais le regard de l'asiatique le coupa net. Armin avait bien vu qu'Eren avait saisit Mikasa dans sa main, c'était tout. Pas plus. Mais suffisant pour laisser soupçonner au demi-titan qu'il l'avait meurtri. Hors de question qu'il porte ce fardeau. Il en portait déjà assez comme ça.

 **« Non,** finit par répondre le blond, ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement, **ce sont les autres titans qui nous ont attaqué mais on a tous survécu. »**

Eren se tourna vers l'asiatique qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pas très à l'aise, il se sentit obligé de détourner le regard en s'approchant d'elle. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant derrière son masque blasé, ce n'était pas la Mikasa qu'il connaissait. Il saisit sa main, délia ses doigts de l'écharpe et la remit autour de son cou. Tous les deux se virent transporter des années en arrière. Leur yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Eren la sondait sans aucune pudeur et elle prit garde à masquer toutes les émotions qui l'étouffaient. Surtout ce nouveau sentiment qu'elle avait tenté de repousser à plusieurs reprises, qui réapparaissait de manière inopportune - un peu comme maintenant. Ses joues chauffèrent et elle fut bien contente que l'écharpe remontait assez pour que son interlocuteur ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il venait de lire de la souffrance dans ses yeux ?

 **« Euh… on devrait rentrer non ?** fit la petite voix gênée d'Armin devant ce silencieux échange

 **\- ...mmh… »** opina la jeune fille en se détachant des iris d'Eren

En rejoignant le QG, nombreux furent surpris de voir le demi-titan destructeur parmi eux et le noyèrent de question. Non, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Ce que craignait le plus Mikasa, c'était Jean. Lui aussi l'avait vu dans sa main. Certes, il ne savait pas non plus pour ses côtes mais tout de même. Surtout que ce rictus moqueur en coin ne signalait rien de bon. De prévoyance, elle quitta sa place attitrée à côté d'Eren pour se placer près du blond qui sursauta de surprise.

 **« Mi… Mikasa ? »**

Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux et il se sentit rougir. Même Eren fut surpris de ce changement.

 **« Je n'ai pas le droit de marcher à côté de toi ?** demanda t-elle nonchalamment

 **\- Euh… si si ! Bien au contraire !** sourit-il en reprenant contenance, **alors… hum… ça va ? »**

Quelle discussion bateau ! Mais elle lui répondit néanmoins, se forçant sur les bords. Eren fronça les sourcils à cette vision. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils devenus proche au point de… parler ensemble ? Mikasa était silencieuse d'habitude et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour prendre sa défense, le guider, le réprimander ou autre cas d'urgence. Les conversations banales comme celle-ci, Mikasa les écoutait mais ne les intégrait pas !

Christa eut un petit sourire en les voyant.

 **« Ça me rassure de voir Mikasa comme ça** , sourit la jeune fille

 **\- Comment ça ?** questionna l'adolescent

 **\- Depuis que tu étais parti, Mikasa s'était renfermée sur elle-même et ne parlait à personne… pas que ça change beaucoup mais c'était vraiment pire !**

 **\- Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup aussi** , fit Armin avec une petite moue

 **\- Et elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux »** renchérit Ymir

Le cœur d'Eren fit un bond et il se sentit cruellement coupable. Il avait proposé cette idée à Hanji sous la colère et la volonté de s'éloigner de Mikasa mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se mettre dans cet état ! Pas à ce point en tout cas ! Il se mordit la lèvre, énervé après lui-même.

De toutes les idées qu'il avait eu, celle-ci était peut-être bien la pire. Il avait blessé la jeune fille alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le protéger… écœurant…

 **« J'avais besoin d'air** , marmonna t-il pour ne pas montrer son malaise

 **\- Ah bah ça, de l'air, tu en as eu !** ricana Ymir, **deux jours sans voir Mikasa ça devait être le bonheur pour toi ! Dommage que t'ais pété les plombs, tu aurais pu continuer la semaine sans la voir sinon ! »**

Cette parole pinça le cœur du jeune homme. Une semaine entière sans Mikasa ? Il tourna la tête vers elle et la détailla discrètement. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, des coupures éraflaient son beau visage, sa tenue était déchirée par endroit mais elle restait incroyablement belle.

…

Il n'avait pas pensé ça hein ?

Mais la vérité lui faisait face comme une grosse baffe : il n'aurait pas pu tenir une semaine sans Mikasa. Il s'était déjà surpris à penser à elle durant ses rêves, marque inconsciente que sa présence lui manquait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

 **« Enfin bref !** bailla la brune, **demain tu vas te faire passer un savon par le Caporal, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »**

Nerveux, il tripota son équipement. Il l'avait oublié.

Arrivés au bureau d'Erwin, ils firent un debrief à l'un de ses subalternes qui promis de transmettre tout cela à son supérieur hiérarchique. Puis ils furent autorisés à aller dormir… du moins… les deux heures trente qu'il restait avant le réveil matinal.

 **« Sauf toi,** désigna l'homme en montrant Eren, **tu retournes dormir à l'infirmerie. Ils ont paniqué en voyant que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre ! Il faut qu'un médecin reste à proximité ! Tu n'aurais pas dû retourner te battre alors que tu n'es pas entièrement rétabli ! S'il y a quoique ce soit cette nuit, n'hésite pas à l'appeler. J'ai informé le Caporel-chef, il te reparlera de tout ça demain. »**

Il acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement.

 **« Y a-t-il des blessés pendant qu'on y est ?**

 **\- Des morts surtout,** répondit Ymir, **le mur évitait que l'on soit blessé justement.**

 **\- Et toi ?** demanda l'homme en se tournant vers Mikasa, **tu as des coupures au visage, tu devrais aller les désinfecter.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine** , répondit-elle

 **\- Pff… fais-comme tu veux. Allez, allez tous dormir. »**

Ils firent le salut puis tournèrent les talons. Eren lança un **« Au revoir »** éreinté à ses camarades et partit rejoindre son lit d'occasion.

 **« …Mikasa. Ta chambre est de l'autre côté »** lança amèrement la voix de Jean

Eren se retourna et vit que l'asiatique la suivait. Il soupira.

 **« Va dans ta chambre Mikasa.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas rétabli donc il en est hors de question. »**

Elle se plaça à sa hauteur et le garçon évita de la regarder. Depuis quand cette proximité le gênait ? Leur main s'effleurèrent durant la marche silencieuse.

Arrêtés devant la porte, Eren l'ouvrit puis s'installa sur lit… avant de se redresser d'un coup.

 **« Attends… tu vas pas dormir sur la chaise quand même ? »** s'exclama t-il en se souvenant que cette chambre manquait de confort

Mais il l'a vit défaire son équipement et retirer sa veste. Brutalement, il détourna la tête.

 **« Tu… tu te changes ?** bégaya t-il

 **\- Non. »**

Puis elle s'assit sur la chaise devant les yeux hébétés du garçon.

 **« Tu vas pas dormir-là quand même ? »**

Pas de réponse.

 **« Tu vas avoir des courbatures demain ! Et tu vas mal dormir cette nuit ! »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

… Outch ! Elle aurait pas dû…

Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, Eren se gratta la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la faire partir, jamais elle ne voudrait de toute façon. Et puis… d'une certaine manière, ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

… non sincèrement, il devait encore avoir de la fièvre pour avoir de telles pensées.

Finalement, il se cala contre le mur et tapota le matelas à côté de lui en soufflant. Mikasa ne sembla pas comprendre.

 **« Viens dormir-là,** lui expliqua t-il pas très à l'aise, **ce sera plus confortable non ? »**

Elle sursauta mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

 **« C'est pas toi qui veux surveiller mes moindre faits et gestes ? Il y a pas plus près là ! »** ironisa t-il

Bingo ! C'est le mot « surveiller » qui la décida et elle s'installa. La douleur était toujours présente mais paraissait s'apaiser avec la chaleur du corps d'Eren à ses côtés. Il était en vie. Son dos frôlait son torse, sa respiration était paisible et la brune essaya de l'imiter pour ne rien lui montrer de son trouble.

De son côté, Eren ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi mal à l'aise dans une vie. Malgré l'obscurité, il distinguait bien la coupe de Mikasa, même qu'une mèche lui chatouillait le nez. Le lit était étroit et il respirait son odeur. L'écharpe rouge, symbole fort de leur jeunesse attirait son attention. Il tendit une main pour la toucher. Mikasa en prenait soin, cela faisait nulle doute, elle était douce comme au premier jour. Puis il laissa traîner sa main dans la soyeuse chevelure de l'asiatique qui frissonna à son contact. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il capta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sursauta et, rouge comme une pivoine, se tourna dans l'autre sens.

Mikasa, surprise, crispa tout son corps. Cette caresse avait été si douce… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu cette tendresse avec Eren. Puis elle déchanta en sentant cette enveloppe la quitter pour sentir les durs os de son dos. Elle se tourna alors elle aussi et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sentit le garçon tressaillir avant de se détendre, puis tous les deux fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de ce brève moment de repos.

La courte nuit passa et le réveil du lendemain se fit en fanfare.

 **« Eren !** fit une voix suivit d'une porte qui claque qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, **Er… oh ! »**

Armin ne s'était pas attendu du tout à voir ses deux amis dans le même lit. Il vira coquelicot et lança un timide **« Je vous dérange ? »** , balayé par une négation de la brune.

Mais elle se vit dans l'impossibilité de bouger : elle était sur le dos, Eren l'encerclait de son bras gauche, la tête sur sa poitrine et une jambe sur une des siennes. Cette position lui fit prendre des couleurs à elle aussi et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle retira son bras pour remettre sa tenue officielle au complet.

 **« Eren, réveille-toi »** dit-elle en lui secouant l'épaule

Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre.

 **« Mmh ? …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** bailla t-il

 **\- Dépêchez-vous ! La trompette du matin a déjà sonné depuis longtemps ! Le Caporal va arriver d'un instant à l'autre !**

 **\- Pas le temps de déjeuner ?** ahurit son ami

 **\- Non ! Vite si vous ne voulez pas être en retard ! »**

Ni une ni deux, ils se dépêchèrent de descendre les marches pour gagner l'extérieur. Un vrai parcours du combattant pour Mikasa. Juste à temps, chacun se plaça à sa place en position de salut et Livaï sortit du bâtiment quelques secondes après. Ça, c'était du timing !

Il se positionna devant eux, toujours englobé de ce même aura qui irritait l'asiatique. Eren risquait de prendre cher aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il allait l'envoyer à la Brigade Spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis sur lui pour le jeter en pâture à ces cinglés du gouvernement ? Une chose est sûre : elle ne resterait pas là sans rien faire et elle le suivrait où qu'il aille.

 **« Ackerman ! »**

La voix de Livaï la sortit de ses pensées. Ce dernier la regardait de son air des mauvais jours et elle sut qu'elle allait déguster. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de soutenir son regard en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce nain ? Lui faire peur ?

 **« Ackerman ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? Approche ! »**

Hésitante, elle fit un pas puis un autre, ce qui l'amena en dehors des rangs, à quelques centimètres du Caporal.

Puis soudain, une claque violente s'abattit sur sa joue qui la chauffa brutalement, entraînant sa tête, puis une deuxième de l'autre côté. Elle resta quelques secondes interdites, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

 **« Espèce d'idiote !** lança le jeune homme, **te lancer sur Jäeger sans respecter les ordres ! Tu mériterais une autre baffe dans la gueule ! »**

Et elle se la reçue, reculant de quelques centimètres cette fois dû à la violence du coup porté.

 **« Eren ! Ne bouge pas ! »** s'exclama la voix d'Armin derrière elle

Le soldat ne pouvait pas assister à ce spectacle. C'était de la torture. Il comprit l'envie folle de Mikasa d'intervenir lorsque lui s'était fait tabasser. Et puis de quoi parlait-il ? Mikasa s'était jetée sur lui ? Quand ? Lorsqu'il était en titan ? Elle ne lui avait pas dit ! Mais là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la tirer hors de là, la protéger à son tour, car même s'il admirait son supérieur, frapper Mikasa était un crime impardonnable pour lui.

 **« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »** demanda Livaï avec un sourire vicieux

Elle lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il se demandait si elle n'allait pas tenter quelque chose pour le tuer sur place. Cette fille avait du cran de le défier comme ça, c'était certain.

 **« Est-ce que ça fait mal ?** **»** répéta t-il en levant la main une quatrième fois pour lui signaler que la prochaine claque n'allait pas tarder

 _« Evidemment, nabot ! »_ voulut-elle lancer mais l'avouer aurait fait mal à son égo.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Et alors que la quatrième faillit atterrir une nouvelle fois sur une de ses joues, elle le bloqua d'un revers de bras et lui entrava le poignet. Des exclamations choqués jaillirent des rangs : Se rebeller contre une punition de Livaï signait son arrêt de mort, et lui saisir le poignet de la sorte creusait sa tombe. Mais Caporal ou non, Mikasa n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Ce qui l'énervait plus que tout c'est que ce nabot l'humiliait en public, et devant Eren qui plus est. Elle le haïssait de tout son être.

Devant ce blocage, Livaï perdit son rictus et ses yeux se plissèrent de colère. Cette gamine avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'agacer et à ne jamais rien comprendre. D'un coup de pied, il lui faucha les jambes et elle s'écroula par terre. Sa douleur aux côtes se réveilla et elle grinça des dents en ne retrouvant plus son souffle. Puis la botte de son supérieur lui donna un coup dans le visage qui lui fit cracher du sang et laissa une belle balafre sur son arcade sourcilière.

 **« Mikasa !** cria son demi-frère, effrayé, **… lâche-moi Armin !**

 **\- Si tu y vas, elle prendra ta défense et ce sera un cercle vicieux ! »** lui expliqua t-il

Livaï la transperça du regard.

 **« Relève-toi »** lui ordonna t-il de sa voix froide

Cette dernière grogna et serra les dents, se retenant de l'insulter. Elle avait horreur de cette position d'infériorité. Ce gars la regardait avec tellement de hauteur que Mikasa aurait voulu lui faire ravaler cette fierté à grands coups de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

 **« Relève-toi ! »** répéta t-il sans la lâcher du regard

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire, crétin ! »_ pesta t-elle intérieurement. Mais ses côtes lui faisaient tellement souffrir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter son poids sur ses chevilles. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs douloureuses depuis le fauchage. Son corps tout entier était en feu, et la fatigue accumulée durant ces derniers jours ne l'aidaient en rien. En trois mots : elle était faible. Ah il est beau le deuxième soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, avachit par terre ! Des murmures s'élevèrent plus fort de derrière elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune fille ne se redressait pas.

 **« Tu as décidé de coucher là ? »** se moqua t-il

Il se foutait d'elle en plus ! Serrant ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson de rage. Elle dut se mordre la langue si fort pour ne pas crier toute sa frustration qu'un goût métallique envahit sa bouche.

 **« Je… ne peux pas me relever Caporal. »**

Elle dut se faire violence pour l'avouer – à lui en particulier – à voix haute. Le brouhaha se fit de plus en plus bruyant. Livaï se pencha vers elle avec ce rictus irritant et réitéra sa question.

 **« Alors, est-ce que ça fait mal Ackerman ? »**

Puis en croisant ses yeux, elle comprit.

Le Caporal savait depuis le début pour ses côtes. Depuis ce moment où la poigne d'Eren s'était serrée autour de son corps. La brune se souvint de ce vague moment où il lui avait ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie mais elle l'avait éludé. Finalement, il avait voulu la ridiculiser en public pour qu'elle ne puisse plus faire semblant. Alors tout ce manège était destiné à ce que toute la brigade sache pour sa blessure et qu'elle ne puisse plus la cacher ?

Livaï recula et reprit son visage fermé.

 **« Arlert, Jäeger ! Allez porter cette sotte à l'infirmerie. Fissa ! Puis toi Jäeger, tu viens me voir dès que tu as fini d'emmener le boulet là-bas, qu'on discute ! Vous autres, décamper à vos occupations. On se retrouve dans trois heures piles pour un entraînement d'urgence ! Celui qui vient en retard aura la même correction qu'Ackerman, compris ? »**

Les deux rivaux s'échangèrent un regard haineux une dernière fois avant que le plus âgé tourne les talons. Non. La Caporal ne l'avait pas seulement ridiculisé pour ça. C'était pour la punir également de sa désobéissance, comme il l'avait promis.

 **« Espèce de… »** commença t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant le visage inquiet d'Eren devant elle

Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire. Pour ne jamais lui voir porter cette expression. La vie l'avait déjà rendu assez malheureux comme ça, pas besoin qu'elle rajoute une couche de son côté avec des inquiétudes non fondées. Elle allait très bien !

 **« Mikasa ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessée !** s'énerva t-il. **Ce titan t'a finalement eu alors ? Tu as mal où ? »**

Ouf, il ne savait pas que c'était lui le responsable au moins.

 **« Je vais bien** , mentit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe

 **\- Oh arrête un peu ! Si c'est moi qui serait actuellement à ta place, tu serais en train de me torturer pour savoir !**

 **\- Jamais je ne te torturais !** dit-elle en le regardant, horrifiée

 **\- Oui oui, je sais,** s'empressa t-il de dire, **c'était une façon de parler. Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer ! Tu peux te lever ? »**

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

 **« Pardon, question idiote !** reprit-il. **Armin, aide-moi s'il te plaît »**

Ils mirent un bras par-dessus son épaule et l'autre sous ses jambes. Le moral de Mikasa prit un sacré coup. Eren l'aider ? Non ! C'était l'inverse qui devait se produire ! Elle chercha à se dégager et l'adolescent le sentit. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle.

 **« Arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu vas te faire mal »**

C'était déjà le cas. Son visage neutre cachait bien toute la douleur qui vivait en elle. Respirer était un supplice. Une fois à l'infirmerie, ils la déposèrent sur un lit et furent tous surpris de voir Hanji arriver avec un grand sourire, une jambe dans le plâtre.

 **« Ha…Hanji-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?** s'exclama le blond

 **\- Et bien je viens pour faire de nouveaux examens. Comment vous allez tous les trois ? Ça va Eren ? »**

Ce dernier termina de poser doucement Mikasa sur le lit avant de se mettre sous le nez de la soldate et de faire le salut, en plantant ses yeux droit dans les siens.

 **« Je suis désolé !** s'exclama t-il, **je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé ! »**

Hanji le rassura avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

 **« Ce n'est rien,** dit-elle, **le plus important est que tu t'en sois sorti sain et sauf, et les autres aussi. Nous nous en sommes tous tirés d'affaire, c'est le principal. Même si j'avoue que quand tu as crié et que d'autres Titans ont rappliqué, on a tous eu la frousse »** gloussa t-elle

La voir détendue comme ça et sans haine envers l'adolescent calma ce dernier qui refit des excuses encore une fois. Puis le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur Mikasa qui elle par contre, la dévisageait d'un regard noir.

 **« C'est de votre faute si Eren a perdu le contrôle,** accusa-elle, **vos expériences l'ont épuisé.**

 **\- Mikasa !** fit le garçon, choqué devant un tel manque de respect

 **\- Je sais que tu m'en veux,** soupira t-elle, **et je pense qu'il y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu dis. Je n'aurais pas dû solliciter autant ses forces. Cependant, je pense qu'autre chose devait travailler Eren puisqu'il était souvent dans la lune. Et à un moment donné, en mode titan, il a réussi à écrire « Mikasa » avec un bâton dans de la terre. L'un de vous deux peux m'expliquer ? »**

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard intrigué, et Mikasa eut un léger sourire. Elle avait finalement manqué à Eren durant ces deux jours…

Le demi-titan tourna la tête en regardant la pointe de ses pieds.

 **« Nous nous sommes disputés avant que je parte…** avoua t-il

 **\- Sans prévenir…** rappela l'asiatique

 **\- Oui… sans prévenir, c'est vrai »** concéda t-il

Hanji soupira.

 **« Et bien au moins nous savons que certaine chose peut altérer ta transformation. Le surplus de sentiment négatif peut la rendre dangereuse. C'est une avancée majeure… je suppose… »**

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une femme rousse en blouse blanche apparut.

 **« Bonjour… olà ! Il y en a du monde ! Je dois seulement m'occuper de Mikasa Ackerman pour le moment, ordre du Caporal-chef. Les autres, dehors s'il vous plaît !**

 **\- Et mon docteur ?** questionna la jeune femme

 **\- Il viendra vous examiner juste après. Vous pouvez attendre dans un coin de la salle comme vous êtes une femme. Mikasa… c'est toi jeune fille ? Je te demande de te déshabiller s'il te plaît. Je vais t'ausculter. »**

Elle se mit à rougir brusquement en jetant un œil aux deux garçons. Eren prit cette teinte à son tour et détourna la tête.

 **« Les garçons, allez dehors j'ai dit !**

 **\- Non** , fit la voix d'Eren malgré ses rougeurs

 **\- Hé hé !** pouffa Hanji, **je ne te pensais pas comme ça Eren…**

 **\- C… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !** s'exclama t-il rubicond comme une tomate, **je ne veux pas laisser Mikasa, c'est tout !**

 **\- Et je fais comment moi ?** soupira la rouquine en se passant la main dans les cheveux. **Elle ne va pas se mettre en sous-vêtements devant vous quand même !**

 **\- Eren, Armin… sortez** , ordonna la brune sèchement

 **\- Hors de question !** répondit du tac au tac l'adolescent aux yeux verts. **Ne crois surtout pas que je vais t'obéir ! Pas quand c'est toi qui est dans cet état ! »**

La médecin se gratta la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à les séparer. Après tout, en ces temps durs, il était difficile d'avoir un semblant d'ami ou de famille. Il était donc normal de s'inquiéter quand l'un d'entre eux venait à être blessé.

 **« Bon… jeune fille tu vas te changer derrière ce paravent. Et… toi…**

 **\- Eren** , enchaîna l'interpellé

 **\- C'est ça… Eren, est-ce que tu veux bien aller dans sa chambre et prendre des vêtements assez courts ? Puis tu reviens. »**

L'asiatique sursauta. Eren allait fouiller dans sa chambre ? Dans ses vêtements ?

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière et de porte qui claque. Armin resta-là, assis, se sentant un peu intrus. Mais lui aussi s'inquiétait de l'état de son amie. Le garçon revint rapidement, un sac à la main.

 **« Ce sont les vêtements de sport de Mikasa, ça devrait aller ?**

 **\- On fera avec. Allez, va te changer. »**

Elle s'exécuta en serrant les dents à chaque pas. Porter cette tenue devant Eren ? Certes, il l'avait vu une fois mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fallait que ça recommence !

Une fois habillée, elle se regarda dans la glace en ouvrant des yeux ronds. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas changée durant ces derniers événements et elle n'avait pas pu voir l'ampleur des dégâts mais là… Son ventre s'était changé en cratère de lune avec toutes ces ecchymoses et ces bosses, et son dos n'était pas en reste. Se montrer comme ça...

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tira le rideau en soupirant. Son vêtement ne cachait absolument aucun de ses hématomes. Les quatre gens se figèrent devant ce massacre.

 **« Mi…Mikasa ! »**

La voix du soldat s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Elle était blessée à ce point et ne lui avait rien dit ?!

 **« Tu étais déjà fâchée après moi parce que je te surprotège,** avoua finalement la brune, **et puis tu n'étais pas en état non plus. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter davantage avec ces bêtises.**

 **\- Des… des bêtises ?** **»**

Eren n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots tellement il était en colère. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

 **« Tu appelles ça des bêtises ? Ta santé est la chose la plus importante pour moi Mikasa ! Comment peux-tu m'avoir caché une chose pareille ?! »**

La jeune fille rougit discrètement, et Eren aussi après coup en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

 **« Euh… enfin… je veux dire…**

 **\- Allez, allonge-toi que je t'examine Mikasa »**

Sous les yeux gênés du demi-titan qui se forçait à ne pas la toiser, elle s'exécuta. La soignante la palpa légèrement – Outch ! - puis soupira.

 **« Il va y avoir du boulot. Tu as le ventre tout bleu, une côte – voire deux - ont dû se casser. Les réparer va prendre du temps. Interdiction formelle de bouger durant deux mois. »**

Mikasa s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais l'adulte appuya sur son ventre, ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement malgré elle.

 **« Voilà pourquoi tu dois t'abstenir, ok ? »**

Aucun réponse. Eren soupira. La femme se leva et se rendit près d'un frigo. Elle en sortit une poche de glaçon qu'elle posa sur la zone endolorie. La brune sursauta au contact du froid.

 **« Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment. Tu vas avaler ces antidouleurs…. voilà…. Et rester calme durant tout ce temps. Tout sports ou mouvements brusques – comme la manœuvre tridimensionnelle et combattre des titans par exemple – te seront exemptés durant ta période de rétablissement. J'en ferais part au Commandant Erwin et au Caporal-chef, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Ne pas s'inquiéter ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-elle rester calme dans de telles circonstances ?

Avant-même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Hanji se leva en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha sur ses blessures.

 **« C'est étrange…** murmura t-elle, **on dirait que ces contusions forment des lignes bien définies** **… qui continuent sur tes cuisses… on dirait la forme de… »**

Elle leva brutalement la tête.

 **« Mikasa… tu t'es faite écrasée par la main d'un Titan ?! »**

Elle sursauta ce qui lui valut une grimace. Eren se précipita vers elle et Armin de même.

 **« C'est vrai Mikasa ?** s'emporta l'adolescent aux yeux verts. **Quand ? Où ? Comment ?**

 **\- …Ce n'est pas vrai…** murmura le blond, ses yeux s'agrandissant davantage

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Il se tourna vers son ami.

 **« Eren, c'est quand tu as…**

 **\- ARMIN ! »**

Mikasa avait crié, chose rare venant d'elle. La médecin agitait la tête, ne comprenant rien.

 **« Écoutez, si vous savez quelque chose sur comment ces blessures ont été faite, dite-le moi ! Il se peut que je dois faire des examens complémentaires ! Le plus d'information possible sur la cause de ces marques permet une meilleure analyse, et donc de meilleurs soins plus adaptés en conséquences !**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Ne dis rien Armin !** continua la brune, les dents serrés

 **\- Tu as entendu ?** fit-il à son tour, **ça peut jouer sur ta santé ! C'est très important !**

 **\- Et alors ? Ça le tuera s'il l'apprend. Sortez tous les deux pour que je puisse m'expliquer avec le docteur en privé.**

 **\- NON ! Et… de quoi vous parlez ?** s'énerva Eren, ne comprenant rien.

 **\- Ecoute Mikasa,** lâcha le blond, **si tu ne lui dis pas, je lui dis ! Je… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça…. »**

Il était au bord des larmes et Mikasa s'en voulu. Armin ne faisait pas ça par plaisir. Il prenait sur lui et sur leur amitié pour qu'elle reçoive des soins appropriés. Elle connaissait très bien Armin et savait qu'il culpabiliserait à mort d'expliquer la vérité à Eren.

Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était à elle de lui dire.

 **« Eren…** commença leur ami, voyant que la brune ne parlait pas, la voix tremblotante

 **\- Eren »** reprit d'une voix plus froide Mikasa, ce qui stoppa le blond.

Hanji, comme la soignante, restèrent silencieuses.

 **« Ce Titan qui m'a fait ces marques… c'est toi. »**

Sur le coup, Eren ne comprit pas, puis son visage passa par toutes les émotions possibles : La surprise, l'incrédulité, la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité, les remords, les regrets, la souffrance. Et en même temps qu'il traversait tout ça, Mikasa les vivait avec lui.

 **« Que… c'est…**

 **\- Quand tu as perdu le contrôle,** continua Armin **… tu… as attrapé Mikasa alors qu'elle essayait de te raisonner… et… tu…**

 **\- Je t'ai broyé dans ma main…** termina t-il d'une voix brisée

 **\- Eren… »** dit-elle d'une voix douce en essayant de se relever

Sans espoir. Une minute passa.

Puis Eren retourna sur la chaise, redressa la tête et se mit à hurler, faisant sursauter tout le monde présent. Son visage entre ses mains, il se mit à s'insulter de tous les noms. Était-il possible de ressentir une souffrance aussi intense ? Ce n'était rien par rapport à ses mutilations pour se transformer, rien à côté quand il s'était fait tabasser, rien à côté de ses combats acharnés. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu s'en prendre à Mikasa de cette façon ? Perdre le contrôle une fois ne lui avait pas suffi ?! Déjà ce jour-là il l'avait attaqué, mais là… lui faire autant mal ? La briser, au sens propre comme au sens figuré ! Il était un monstre ! Comme celui qui avait mangé sa mère ! Oui voilà, la douleur qu'il ressentait exactement la même lorsqu'il avait vu le Titan Souriant gober sa mère. La perte d'un être chère que l'on aime plus que tout au monde. Sauf que là, il était le bourreau, et non la victime.

 **« C'est de ma faute,** reprit expressément la jeune fille, **je me suis laissée faire, je n'avais pas assez d'énergie ce jour-là et… »**

Ah, ça aussi ! Il s'était éloigné d'elle pour avoir la paix mais il n'avait réussi qu'à les faire souffrir tous les deux ! Par sa faute, Mikasa s'était inquiétée et ne s'était pas nourrie correctement !  
Il n'avait été qu'un crétin ce jour-là. Un gros crétin. Et encore, il était poli.

 **« Eren… regarde-moi »**

Regarder dans les yeux quelqu'un qu'on avait essayé de dévorer quelques heures plus tôt ? Comme si c'était facile !

 **« Eren… je me suis toujours dit, depuis que tu as cette faculté de te métamorphoser en Titan, que si je devais un jour finir mangée par l'un d'eux… je voudrais que ça soit toi.**

 **\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! »** cria t-il en redressant la tête

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la blessée.

 **« Tu vois. Tu peux me regarder. »**

Eren se mit à trembler, il se leva d'un coup, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, sans lui faire mal toutefois. Surprise, elle répondit à son étreinte en enfouissant son nez dans son épaule. L'asiatique sentit son dos s'humidifier mais ne fit aucune remarque.

 **« Je suis désolé,** chuchota t-il inlassablement, **je suis désolé… »**

Armin sentit des gouttes d'eau salées sur ses mains. Étonné, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Hanji eut un sourire triste, la médecin également.

Le silence dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que la rouquine n'explique qu'elle devait se dépêcher de terminer d'ausculter la brune avant que le médecin d'Hanji n'arrive.

Eren se détacha avec difficulté de l'asiatique, les yeux rouges et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise sans la quitter des yeux. Armin serra son épaule, compatissant.

 **« Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire,** reprit la soignante en étudiant Mikasa, **c'est comment tu as pu supporter la douleur depuis…**

 **\- Hier après-midi.**

 **\- Hier après-midi ?!** répéta la médecin incrédule, **tu t'es battue contre les Titans d'hier soir dans cet état ?!**

 **\- Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix. »**

Chaque parole renfonçait le pieux dans le cœur d'Eren qui mit son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas crier de nouveau. Tout ça à cause de lui.

L'adulte regarda Mikasa avec les yeux ronds. Cette fille d'apparence nonchalante était vraiment forte. Supporter tout ça… cela aurait pu s'aggraver en pneumonie. Même sans ça, il fallait un mental d'acier pour encaisser la douleur et la masquer à son entourage.

 **« Docteur ?** appela la brune, la voyant déconnectée

 **\- …euh oui… »**

Eren avait ses yeux rivés sur Mikasa. Belle, toujours incroyable même dans l'adversité. Mikasa.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le verdict fut presque inchangé, si ce n'est des séances de rééducation pour retravailler la musculature des cuisses suite à cette forte pression, et deux-trois crèmes apaisantes. Cela avait fini de rendre Eren malade, pâle comme jamais.

 **« Bien. Tu resteras pour les deux mois à venir dans une chambre de l'infirmerie. Les garçons, pouvez-vous la porter sur ce brancard ?** demanda la femme, **je vais vous l'indiquer. »**

Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et s'exécutèrent. Hanji lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et ils marchèrent doucement pour infliger à la soldate le moins de secousse possible, puis ils terminèrent par la poser délicatement sur le lit.

 **« Bon, je repasserai dans la soirée. Vous autres, vous pouvez disposer** , annonça t-elle en partant

 **\- Tu viens Eren ?** demanda timidement son ami

 **\- Non. Pars devant, je te rejoindrai. »**

Il obéit et referma la porte derrière-lui. Le calme revint et Eren s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Tous les deux restèrent-là à se regarder sans parler. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, chacun savait parfaitement les pensées de l'autre, devinant les excuses muettes, les réconforts silencieux. Mikasa tendit sa main pour caresser le visage du garçon qui ferma les paupières à son contact, penchant la tête pour que sa joue s'installe dans le creux de sa paume. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts sous ses yeux pour effacer ses dernières traces de larmes avant de toucher ses lèvres.

…

Combien de temps encore pourra t-elle se voiler la face ? Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Demi-frère, demie-sœur… tout ceci n'était qu'une couverture pour cacher ses sentiments beaucoup trop imposants, et faire passer chacune de ses actions comme non-suspecte. Mais son cœur ne mentait pas. Hélas, c'était loin d'être réciproque. Eren la voyait toujours comme sa sœur surprotectrice, avec qui il possédait un amour filial à toute épreuve et indestructible malgré l'érosion du temps et des événements. Mikasa était lucide : elle devra continuer à jouer cette comédie encore et encore. Tant pis. Tant qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés pour toujours et veiller sur lui, elle l'accepterai.

…

Combien de temps encore pourra t-il se voiler la face ? Mikasa envahissait ses pensées plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Eren l'aimait, et beaucoup plus que ce faux-lien fraternel qui laissait le supposer. Il avait tout fait pourtant pour se persuader du contraire. En vain. Il s'était fâché contre elle car la brune l'étouffait, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il haïssait de la voir se mettre en danger. Il aurait voulu être le plus fort des deux, être celui qui protège Mikasa, et non l'inverse. Toute la frustration qu'il avait envers elle, il l'avait en fait contre lui-même. Il avait crû que cela changerait lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait se changer en Titan. Devenir le protecteur et non le protégé. Stupide espoir, comme le montrait les derniers événements. Et s'il s'était éloignée de l'asiatique durant deux jours, c'était pour calmer l'afflux de sentiment qui l'empêchait d'agir correctement. Encore une fois, Mikasa avait été une excuse. Boulette sur boulette. Blessures sur blessures. Evidemment qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais c'était trop facile. Il ne méritait pas autant de sollicitude. Il ne méritait pas d'être pardonné.

Eren repoussa ses mains et se leva en coupant le contact corporel.

 **« Il… il faut que j'aille voir le Caporal** , se justifia t-il

 **\- Vas-y »** répondit-elle seulement

Puis il s'en alla – courant presque et elle fut seule dans cette chambre morbide, dénuée de toute vie. Un peu comme elle en cet instant.

Deux mois alitée… l'horreur. Le cauchemar. L'Enfer.

Doucement, ses nerfs se détendirent et la fatigue retomba subitement, et c'est sans l'ombre d'un effort que ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même.

Eren de son côté, s'était fait réprimander à la perfection par Livaï dans un concerto d'injures. Il était encore vie mais plus pour longtemps, vu la tonne de travail supplémentaire qu'il lui avait donné. Puis le soldat avait enchaîné avec l'entraînement d'urgence et diverses activités obligatoires malgré son état encore faible. Armin avait veillé sur lui tout l'après-midi. Il faut dire qu'Eren était encore sous le choc de la matinée. Même durant les combats au corps à corps, son esprit ne cessait d'aller vers Mikasa. Avait-elle dormi ? Avait-elle mangée ? Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle souffrait encore ?

 **« Attention Eren ! »** s'écria Armin

Trop tard. Il ne vit pas le coup de poing de Jean avec qui il était en duo - contraint et forcé aujourd'hui – lui arriver dans la face. C'est à terre qu'il pesta contre lui-même.

 **« Fatigué Jäeger ?** se moqua son rival, **tu t'avoues déjà vaincu ? C'est rien pourtant à côté de ce que je meurs d'envie de te mettre pour ce que tu as fait à…**

 **\- Oh la ferme ! »**

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas en marmonnant. Evidemment, tout le monde était au courant maintenant ! Le Caporal ne l'avait pas épargné et s'était fait un plaisir de répondre aux questions curieuses du Bataillon lors de la pause du midi.

 **« A…Attends-moi Eren ! »** appela Armin à sa poursuite

Rageur, il s'arrêta derrière un bâtiment et shoota dans un caillou. Merde !

Le blond le rejoignit, essoufflé.

 **« Je… je comprends que tu sois en colère. C'est normal que…**

 **\- Armin,** l'interrompit-il sérieusement, **je suis perdu.**

 **\- Hein ? Perdu ? Mais on est juste derrière le réfectoire !**

 **\- Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire,** soupira t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, **je veux dire… Mikasa…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce… est-ce que je dois lui dire ce que je ressens ?**

 **\- Euh… lui dire que tu es désolé ? Tu lui a déjà assez dit tu sais, et puis tu connais Mikasa, elle…**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas… »**

Il s'empourpra. Armin se retint de sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami avait de tels sentiments, et encore moins destinés à sa "demie-soeur"

 **« Oh… je vois…hum… et bien, si tu veux vraiment dire quelque chose à Mikasa, dis-lui une bonne fois pour toute. »**

Puis il regarda Eren droit dans les yeux.

 **« Il n'y a qu'une seule Mikasa, tu sais ? »** fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux

Eren bondit.

 **« Tu… tu as raison ! Il faut que j'aille la voir ! »**

Avant même que son ami ne rajoute quelque chose, il fonça jusqu'à la chambre de l'asiatique. De toute façon, les entraînements étaient finis donc il avait quartier libre. Il s'apprêta à tourner la poignée mais se statufia dans son mouvement. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la voix de Tête-De-Cheval juste derrière ?! Comment ce mec avait fait aussi vite !?

 **« Euh… Mikasa… j'ai appris ce midi ce qui t'étais arrivée et je… enfin… bref, je sais que tu es très attachée à ce co… gars mais ce qu'il t'a fait reste impardonnable ! »**

Une main compressa un peu plus le cœur de l'espion.

 **« Ce n'est pas sa faute** , le défendit-elle aussitôt.

 **\- … enfin, je ne suis pas là pour te dire ça mais… bref… j'ai… quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à te dire… »**

Le sixième sens d'Eren se mit en alerte maximal. Il n'allait tout de même pas se déclarer ce crétin ? Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il était sûr pour une fois de ses sentiments ? Cet idiot n'allait pas tout gâcher ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur le blond.

 **« Toi, tu sors !** ordonna t-il en l'empoignant par la veste

 **\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Jäeger ?** s'agita Kirschtein, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. **Lâche-moi abruti !**

Mais le demi-titan était le plus fort au corps à corps en pleine possession de ses moyens, et il l'envoya bouler dehors sans trop de peine puisqu'il l'avait pris par surprise. Puis il se plaqua contre la porte close pour la maintenir fermer. Il entendit le blond jurer et frapper de l'autre côté pour tenter de la rouvrir mais peine perdue. Eren finit par entendre des pas s'éloigner en râlant. Il revint alors vers Mikasa qui le regardait, un sourcil relevé.

 **« Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ? Tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli, ne l'oublie pas alors ne force pas trop. »**

Il continuait à se taire en la regardant.

 **« Tu l'as entendu c'est ça ?** soupira t-elle. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que c'était ta faute, arrête de te faire du mal Eren. »**

Bon sang, elle ne se souciait jamais d'elle ? Il lui saisit son poignet et se rapprocha de la brune en déglutissant difficilement.

 **« Ecoute Mikasa…**

 **\- … ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas ma sœur. Tu ne l'as jamais été. »**

Le visage de la soldate se décomposa. Alors, il lui en voulait toujours finalement ? Son masque d'impassibilité se brisa une fraction de seconde et Eren vit combien il l'avait blessé avec ces mots. Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Raaah ! Mais quel crétin cosmique ! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre ! Mikasa détourna les yeux et remonta son écharpe au-dessus de son nez. Mais le garçon attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et le leva pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Tu as toujours été plus que ça à mes yeux »**

Trop choquée encore par ses précédentes paroles, la jeune fille ne comprit pas immédiatement. Voyant que cela prenait trop de temps, Eren découvrit son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Agréables, douces, d'un parfum sans égale. Comment avait-il pu résister depuis tout ce temps ? Il en avait tellement eu envie ! Il avait eu tellement d'occasion à saisir par le passé, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de bonheur qu'en cet instant. Et quand il sentit Mikasa sortir de sa torpeur pour marquer le baiser à son tour, il voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. L'Humanité aurait pu être détruite en ce moment-même que rien ne l'aurait éloigner de Mikasa. Il avait fait trop d'erreur ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait que rien ne puisse de nouveau la blesser et la rendre malheureuse. Pour une fois, il voulait inverser les rôles.

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, rouge, comme la jeune fille.

 **« Embrasse-moi…** murmura t-elle, **encore une fois… »**

Ce devait être un rêve, Eren n'y croyait pas. Mikasa allongée sur ce lit, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ses lèvres rouges du baiser échangé… Figure tentatrice malgré-elle.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sans retenue cette fois. C'était sa Mikasa. A lui et à personne d'autre. L'asiatique le tira vers elle. Elle non plus ne rêvait pas. Elle aurait pu en mourir de joie.

Eren se hissa par-dessus la jeune fille sans interrompre leur embrassade. Un grognement étouffé dans sa bouche lui fit comprendre qu'il avait un peu trop frôlé ses côtes alors il fit plus attention et caressa ses cheveux tandis que Mikasa touchait son visage.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Tous deux se découvraient d'une toute autre manière, goûtant à un sentiment inédit, comprenant que leur relation intime venait d'évoluer.  
Ils étaient ensemble, leur cœur étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement, et c'était partagé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

 **« Hey Mikasa !** s'exclama la voix d'Ymir, **comment tu v… ?**

 **\- JÄEGER !** cria la voix du blond, **je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris mais… HEIN ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?** enchaîna Christa **… euh…**

 **\- Mikasa, est-ce que Eren est ici…** questionna Armin **...oh pardon pardon ! »**

Tous s'étaient immobilisés devant ce spectacle.

 **« Oh pardon, on vous dérange !** fit faussement la brune avec une queue de cheval, **on s'est inquiété pour rien, Mikasa va très bien… on se voit plus tard hein ? »**

Puis elle partit en rigolant en emmenant la tripoté d'adolescent avec elle, même Jean qui se débattait comme un fou furieux.

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard une fois la pièce redevenue silencieuse avant de sourire discrètement, embarrassés.

Puis ils retournèrent à leur occupation, désormais devenue favorite.

*.*.*

Deux mois passèrent et Mikasa fut parfaitement rétablie. Ses muscles restèrent encore endoloris par l'inaction mais étant la numéro 2 sur la liste des fortiches de l'Humanité, il était évident que la brune récupérait facilement et plus vite que prévu. Eren lui avait rendu visite chaque jour et même dormi à ses côtés parfois. Il se chargeait de lui appliquer ses crèmes sur son ventre et son dos aussi, avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Ses absences n'étaient pas passées inaperçues dans le Bataillon et les murmures et ragots allaient de bon train.

Tout le monde savait désormais la relation qu'entretenait le nouveau couple. Et cela n'avait surpris absolument personne.

 **« Et bah il était temps !** avait dit Sasha entre deux bouchées

 **\- Je l'ai toujours dit ! Cette histoire de frère et sœur c'était du vent !** avait commenté Ymir

 **\- Oh le connard !** avait grommelé Jean en serrant les poings, **je te hais Jäeger ! »**

Enfin, la routine quoi !

Un matin, alors que Mikasa s'apprêtait à se rendre à la salle d'entraînement depuis qu'elle en avait l'autorisation, l'asiatique croisa Armin sur le chemin.

 **« Mikasa ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?** s'exclama t-il, joyeux

 **\- Où est Eren ? »**

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais !

* * *

 **Mot de la fin :** Voilà x) Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu fluff sur les bords, surtout la fin ! :p Mais bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu si vous avez eu la foi de le lire jusqu'au bout. J'espère également que les caractères des personnages ont été respectés. Je vois Mikasa comme vraiment très surprotectrice, faisant passer le bien-être d'Eren avant le sien, et qui bien évidemment tait pour cela ses problèmes personnels. Quand à Eren, je le vois comme je l'ai décrit, c'est à dire énervé de voir que sa demie-sœur le surpasse en tout, un peu jaloux sur les bords, et qu'elle risque sa vie constamment pour lui. Et lorsqu'il explose, il se rend finalement compte à quel point cela lui manque toute cette attention. Je le vois bien se mettre en colère et la disputer souvent pour ses prises de risque inconscientes.

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mon blabla !

Mikasa powa !

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis** concernant cet OS, cela pourra grandement m'aider ! Vous seriez très gentil vous savez :3 Je ne cherche qu'à progresser !

 **Merci de votre lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Remerciements aux Anonymes :**

 **Sushiie :** Merciiii beaucoup ! :3

 **Lily Chan :** Merciiiiii :3 Je suis très contente que cet OS ai comblé tes attentes ! Et merci pour ces compliments ! En effet, je me suis relue récemment et il y a des fautes qui méritent d'être corrigées ^^ Merci à toi !

 **mimii :** Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis ! :3 Je reconnais qu'il est un peu long mais je ne voyais pas trop comment le diviser :) Bonne continuation !


End file.
